


It is an Ever-Fixed Mark

by PontiusHermes



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Almost smut, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Gentle Romance, Intimacy, Love, Short, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: A celebration of a very understated relationship.





	

Intently working at an interface, it took Switch a while (compared to normal; that is, a few seconds) to notice Apoc standing behind her, seemingly inspecting her work. She smiled slightly, in the direction of the keyboard, so he didn't see, and continued working, as if to tease him. She did her best to concentrate -- an effort in vain.

'Switch?'

She gave in. 'Mhmm?' She turned her eyes up to him.

'I love you.'

She smiled a slightly tight smile. 'I know. I love you too.'

He took her head in his hands, gently, and kissed her hair. She smiled again, a more open smile, took one of his hands and kissed it, and then pressed it to her collarbone in one of her gestures of affection. She looked up at him again, and happily found him smiling. He raked a hand through her hair; she leaned into his touch, and abruptly shut off the interface she was working with. She slipped her hand into his, and left her post early.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
